wizardryonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Facility 13
Main article: Dungeons Region: Illfalo Port Recommended Level: 25 Party Size Limit: 4 Lore :A group of scholars exploring near the Sangent Ruins has discovered an ancient ruin. The researchers believe that this is the location of the infamous Facility 13, a place where arcane biological experimentation was done. : :The creatures seen by the scholars inside Facility 13 are more ferocious and deadly then any others they have ever encountered and they do not believe these monsters evolved by natural means. It is also hypothesized that the eerie fog hanging perpetually over the interior of the ruin acts as a stimulant to these monsters’ unique madness further increasing their aggression and ferocity. : :One key point of interest the scholars noted is that the monsters seen here are very similar to those reported in the Underground Dragoon Ruins recently discovered under the Old Sewer. The leading theory is that many Dragoon ruins were designed as testing grounds to create biological creatures to be used as weapons and the scholars suspect that Facility 13 is another such place. : :Before the group of scholars could learn more and complete their research they were driven off by a mysterious group, possibly some cult that has taken up residence there. It will take a strong group of adventurers to fully explore the ruins of Facility 13. How to Unlock : Minimum Soul Rank Required: 7 : Required completion of Dungeon: Ruined Chamber Speak to Dwark after finishing Ruined Chamber. Accept the mission he now offers called The Engagement Ring. Head to Gilgamesh's Tavern and speak to the knight named Bersche, who will ask you to find some proof that the Beauty of the Pitch is his fiancé. Return to Dwark for the entry permit. Maps Back to top Material Checklist All materials required to complete this dungeon are listed below. They are dropped by specific enemies populating the dungeon, but most can be traded or sold in player shops or the auction house. NOTE: try to get 20 of the material needed on the third statue if your alignnment start on neutral to get the pagan heart Back to top Dark Angel Statues Alignment Dark Angels Dark Angels 1-3 can be done in a different order since the first battle will always be the alignment belonging to your character. All 3 are found in the same room on Floor 2(alongside the 4th statue). :* Chaos Statue (Map co ord here) :**'Enemies: 5 x Innocent Soul (Spirits)(detect stealth)' :* Lawful Statue (Map co ord here) :**'Enemies: 5 x Citizen Killer (Gargoyles)' :* Neutral Statue (Map co ord here) :**'Enemies: 5 x Sinful Treasure (Coins) ' After each battle make sure to examine the torch behind the relevant barrier to avoid progression problems later on ' I missed a torch! Now what? You can bypass the puzzles of each alignment statue by changing to a character with the correct alignment. If you do this: do not forget to read a torch behind a barrier each time you beat a statue, since the barriers will lock up as you complete another statue. You will need the Infinite Heart for the 4th Final Battle(Other) so it is recommended to progress using the method below to avoid problems. :: Warning: ( informations about important locations) ::: Infinite Hearth : Getting Infinite Hearth requires Goat Skull that can be bougth from NPC in dungeon, ::::::: Beating Heart after you optain above go to stone filed with spiritual power and offer items to summon Dark Angel, he will give you Infinite heart. U then call one of fellow (NPC) adventurers thougth adventurers guild talk ring and let them fill Infinite Hearth with their aligment colored OD. Spiritual rock is acceisble thougth teleport near entrance to 2th floor. Location of NPC is E8. ::: Torches : Chaotic - pink colored barrier near prototype, accesable after defeating chaos statue ::::: Lawful - near entrance, left to first sacrifice spawn, azure color barrier. ::::: Neutral - Large red barrier at the 2nd Mob spawn with Sacrifice and Deadly Spawn :: Springs - If OD filled Infinite Hart that is placed on scale is shacky u need to offer blood to spring to deepen aligment, its important to leave Infinite hearth on scale, when you offer blood. ::::: Chaotic - ::::: Lawful - ::::: Neutral - neutral spring is placed behind barrier in place where Alesce spoted Zero (near first prototype) and you watched her aproaching him, cross barrier and offer 10 blood of Beliver in Harmony. If you find that you have missed an alignment torch (for a notebook page) but you cannot pass the barrier anymore, you can fix this by building the correct alignment heart for the barrier again. These hearts serve as the key for specific alignment barriers (all 3 are located near the start of the dungeon): * Azure Heart = Lawful Torch * Amber Heart = Neutral Torch * ??? Heart = Chaos Torch ''You should be able to enter the alignment barrier that matches your character alignment with just an Infinite Heart on its own. This won't work if you have a 2nd stained heart in valuables of course. '''Alignment & Quest Order in short (Statue 1,2,3): start chaotic - do 1st statue (chaotic) - get chaotic torch - get infinite heart at magic barrier - absorb OD of Serge at magic barrier (lawful) - place infinite heart on lawful scale (floor 2) - do 2nd statue (lawful) - place infinite heart on neutral scale - get lawful torch - absorb OD of Alesche at magic barrier (neutral) - find neutral fountain near prototype and throw in 10 Blood of the Believer in Harmony (droped by Deadly Spawn) - return to scale - do 3rd statue (neutral) - get neutral torch start neutral - do 1st statue (neutral) - get neutral torch - get infinite heart - absorb OD of Solgram at magic barrier (chaotic) - place infinite heart on chaotic scale (floor 2) - do 2nd statue (chaotic) - place infinite heart on lawful scale - get chaotic torch - absorb OD of Serge at magic barrier (lawful) - find lawful fountain and throw in 20 Blood of the Guardians of the Principles (droped by Sacrifice) - return to scale - do 3rd statue (lawful) - get lawful torch start lawful - do 1st statue (lawful) - get lawful torch - get infinite heart - absorb OD of Alesche at magic barrier (neutral) - place infinite heart on neutral scale (floor 2) - do 2nd statue (neutral) - place infinite heart on chaotic scale - get neutral torch - absorb OD of Solgram at magic barrier (chaotic) - find chaotic fountain and throw in 10 Blood of the Seeker of the Freedom (droped by ?? [[Imperial Soul]] - return to scale - do 3rd statue (chaotic) - get chaotic torch chaotic statue: spirits like mobs (magic) lawful statue: gargolye like mobs neutral statue: coins like mobs (when with shield, trap still work) NOTE: if trow the 10 blood of your alignment and dont get the pagan heart you need trow 20 to get it on lawful or chaotic start . on neutral need 20 to get it Dark Angel Statue 1 :Requirements: Notebook pages 1-3 First head to floor 2: Control Area. To get there progress through the dungeon past the Inoverche to the 2nd revival shrine. From there continue a little until you reach a large ramp with a ladder going up. Climb to the top and then follow the path (another large ramp) go down to the end, you'll have to drop from platform to platform. At the bottom you'll enter a large with Spirits and statues of enemies (two test objects) and a various broken machines. Go to the far end and you'll find the path to floor 2. Once on floor 2(Control Area), head past the Murder Dolls into a room with 4 Dark Angel Statues (a purple magician here, can detect stealth; decoy it will help you to examine statues). Examine each one: *Lawful/Order (From entry of this room, left hand side) *Chaos(From entry of this room, right hand side/upper) *Neutral (From entry of this room, right hand side) *Other/Relm (From entry of this room, right hand side/upper)(Completed last after the above 3) These are the first four Dark Angels so remember this location. Each one corresponds to each alignment with the 4th being "Other"(which is the last one of the 4 battles). After examining each one, go back to the room with spirits and broken machines, use the pole will transfer you to new area, follow the right hand side, you will see a friendly NPC Barmond sell items in the cliff. You can buy skull (10,000 gold)(buy it now) and 3 coverless bottles (can not stack) for later use. Follow the right wall, you will reach a revive statue. Then take stone stairs and go down to buttom. Enter the hall near spirit, follow the path untill first fire pillar, take right hand side you will find a long up stairs path. In the middle, you can find path and travel to a teleporter to entry. If continue go up, you may find an other fountain. From the entrance on Floor 1 and then toward to sacrifice spwan area, you should trigger a cutscene with the Adventurers Guild (You may need to walk towards the Sacrifice spawn near the start). You'll be given a book that will allow you to interact with torches in the dungeon. First head to the ruins,left of the first sacrifice spawn. (Not to be confused with the barrier). Examine the torch here for page 1. Now continue forward in the dungeon past the Sacrifice and Deadly Spawn mobs. You'll find the 2nd torch just before the first Prototype mobs appear (Banshees). Examine this torch for the 2nd page. Now continue towards floor 2. Once you reach a large ramp and ladder on floor 1, keep an eye out for the 3rd torch. The torch is located in the area where you drop down a lot. Examining this torch will give you the 3rd page. Now continue to floor 2 and return to the Dark Angel Room. One of these statues will be ready based on the alignment of your character. Examine the statue that matches your alignment to unlock the first final battle. Dark Angel Statue 2 :Requirements: Notebook pages 1-4 Conpleting the statue corresponding to your alignment will unlock barriers related to it with one leading to a torch and another to an alignment fountain and a single barrier on floor 2 containing alignment scales. Find the new torch on floor 1 for the 4th page. You will need to find the Torch corresponding to your alignment: * Chaos Torch: Red barrier where first Prototypes spawn * Lawful Torch: Barrier at the very start next to the very mobs, Sacrifice. * Neutral Torch: Large red barrier at the 2nd Mob spawn with Sacrifice and Deadly Spawn In order to unlock the next statue which belongs to a different alignment, you will need to create an Infinite Heart. The heart will require: * 1 Goat Skull (purchased from NPC vendor, Barmond * 10 beating heart (Drops from Prototype) Barmond is a friendly Inoverche who sells special system items. He can be found in the large cliffside area near the 3rd revival shrine on floor 1. Talk to him and purchase a Goat Skull for 10,000 gold. With 10 beating hearts and a goat skull, climb onto the platform at the center of the cliffsife area with a large magical barrier. Step into the barrier and examine it to be presented with some options to summon a Dark Angel Demon. First, choose the Goat Skull as the medium. For the sacrifice, offer 10 beating hearts to trigger a cutscene with a Demon. He will give you the infinite heart. Once you're back in control, re examine the magic barrier to call the Adventurers Guild. You'll trigger a cutscene where the guild trio offer themselves for each alignment falsification process. - Lawful: (Human fighter guy, Serge) - Chaos: (Male Elf mage, Solgram) - Neutral: Alesche The magic barrier will now be used to call them individually based on the alignment statue you wish to unlock next. So call the appropriate guild member in the barrier to absorb their OD into the heart. With the OD absorbed go to floor 2 and find the scales that was unlocked from the first final battle. Examine it and place the infinite heart on to it. It should react and give you a new heart with the target alignment colour. This will allow you to open the 2nd Dark Angel statue. Dark Angel Statue 3 :Requirements: Notebook pages 1-5 To unlock the 3rd alignment statue you'll have to repeat the process (but with am extra step) so get the last torch for page 5. You will need to find the Torch that matches the alignment of the previous final battle: * Chaos Torch: Red barrier where first Prototypes spawn * Lawful Torch: Barrier at the very start next to the very mobs, Sacrifice. * Neutral Torch: Large red barrier at the 2nd Mob spawn with Sacrifice and Deadly Spawn Return to the Magic Barrier on Floor 1 and call the appropriate Guild Member to drain the OD into the infinite heart. Now return to Floor 2 and place the infinte heart on the new scales that match the alignment you are aiming for. The heart will now start to shake but do not remove it yet. Go to floor 1 and find the alignment fountain that matches your target alignment (Which will be behind a barrier you can pass). Offer 10 blood that corresponds to the alignment (these drop from various mobs on floor 1). Once you have offered the correct blood amount, return to the scales on floor 2 and collect the infinite heart. You should now recieve another new heart that will unlock the 3rd final battle. Dark Angel Statue 4 (Other) :Requirements: Notebook pages 1-6 and Infinite Heart If you skipped the puzzles associated with the previous statues, read Dark Angel 2 for information on how to obtain the Infinite Heart and role of the Guild Characters. ' For your 3rd final battle, find the new scales unlocked on floor 2. Place the infinite heart onto the scales, where it tell you that heart reacts a little. Leave the heart on the scales and return to floor 1. Read the torch unlocked by your last final battle to get the 6th page. You will need to find the Torch that matches the alignment of the previous final battle: * Chaos Torch: Red barrier where first Prototypes spawn * Lawful Torch: Barrier at the very start next to the very mobs, Sacrifice. * Neutral Torch: Large red barrier at the 2nd Mob spawn with Sacrifice and Deadly Spawn In the four statues room, take your first right into the small room that was previously blocked off. Place your infinite heart on the scales there marked for "Other". It will shimer a little. Leave it. Now make your way back to the barrier and choose the option to "Call Everyone". You'll see a cutscene with all 3 Guild Characters ready to donate OD. Next, visit Barmond again (Inoverche Shop) in the same area and purchase 3 '''coverless bottle's. Take these bottles to the magic barrier and choose the last option to absorb power from the barrier. With a Magic Water bottle , head to the "Other" fountain, you need run 3 times. This can be found by entering the building near Barmond and the 3rd Revive statue, turning left at the fork inside and making your way past the Inoverche enemies to an opening with the fountain at the opposite end. Examine the fountain and use the magic water to heal it a little. Now you will need to backtrack to the barrier to create another Magic Water bottle until you have given the fountain 3 bottles in total. '''Caution: If you leave the dungeon, you will have to do this step again! With the fountain repaired, examine fountain again and offer''' 20 Blood of the Destroyer''' to it (these drop from Inoverche mobs. The best spot to camp them is the 2-spawn by the 2nd rez statue). Go back to the "Other" scale and retrieve your infinite heart and a new coloured heart.(pagan heart) The 4th Final battle can now be entered, although it consists of a cutscene. Once over, you are given a Final Battle Cleared notification. :*'No Battle (Only a cutscene)' Back to top Dark Angel Statue 5 :Location: Floor 1, top of building near 3rd Revive Shrine. :Required Notebook pages: 7-11 For the final Dark Angel, you need to find the remaining 5 torches on floor 1. Torch locations: : Near the 2nd Revival Shrine * Backtracking down the corridor from the 2nd revival shrine you'll find a barrier you can pass through, where the Inoverche Martyrs are (immediately round the corner from the shrine). * From the 2nd Revival shrine, proceed further past the Prototype area and into the next area with the first Spirit spawn. The barrier is located to your left as you enter here, before you the large ramp and ladder. :Near the 3rd Revival area (and Magic Barrier platform) * Enter the Inoverche building nearby, turn left continue down the interior corridor, past the barrier to a torch * Now, head to the "Other" fountain spring (which to you repaired earlier) and you'll find a barrier in the same area, to its left. *The last one is located in the same building. However, this time take the right corridor when entering and take the stairs. Next, take the first exit to your left as you make your way up (A tiny, purple executioner is normally found here behind a barrier) and follow the path past the flame traps to a balcony with a torch behind a barrier. With all 5 torches activated, you can now activate the Dark Angel statue. This is located on the highest floor of the Building you got 3 Torches from, so return to the stairs and continue to the top You'll come to another balcony with the Dark Angel behind a passable barrier. Speak to it and it'll ask you a series of questions. The answers are below (Questions are asked in a random order): :What did he offer? Blood of His Relatives :Which Shard? Shard 9, "Skyrunner's Cloak" :Who Made the contract? Dark Angel :Who was tasked with the shard? Che Lu-Ga :Who feel in battle? Chanbella Clustos, Tomumu Tolu Torel, Altowachs :Younger Brother's Name? Arshlight :Which Year? Azalis 018 :Name of son who survived the trial? Shuritalu : :*'Enemies: 1x Guilty Criminal (Water Zule)' :*'1x Murderer of the Innocent (Earth Zule)' :*'1x Resident Killer (Fire Zule)' :''3 Zules that possess spells of a different element than one another (Water, Earth and Ice). They are also capable of casting an element shield like air wall instantly) '' Related Quests and Missions Back to top NPC List Back to top Points of interest *Junk Pile with a journal inside at I7 (Floor 1). This is near the entrance to dungeon near the first enemies. *Junk Pile with Experiment conclusion note inside at H6 (Floor 1) *Torch #1 Left of 5 Spawn in the beginning (Floor 1) *Torch #2 Hallway after the 8 zombie room *Torch #3 After going up the ladder and dropping down on the way to the control room *Torch #4-11 Through barriers unlocked after completing statues Back to top Caches Back to top Creature List Test Site (Floor 1) Back to top Control Area Back to top Related Guides Back to top Tips * Add tips here Back to top Category:Dungeons Category:Main Dungeons